


Incandescence

by JoRedWhale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/U, End of the World, Gun play, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoRedWhale/pseuds/JoRedWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il balance la bouteille vide et se tourne vers moi.</p><p>« Ben quoi ?? »</p><p>« Rien. Taré ». Il grimace et se penche pour attraper son jean, me jette une poignée de sable au passage, et se rhabille.</p><p>« Crétin. C’est ton tour, Dean. Pose-moi une question.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incandescence

**Author's Note:**

> La premiére Supernatural fic que j'arrive à terminer.  
> Je n'ai pas de beta; toutes les erreurs et approximations sont de ma faute.  
> Les remarques et commentaires sont trèèèès appréciés.

Quand Sam décide de commencer le jeu et de me poser la première question, je suis obligé de lui faire répéter deux fois. Sam parle trop vite, grimace et fait des bruits, et en plus il appuie le goulot de la bouteille de bourbon contre ses lèvres, ce qui fait que je ne comprends rien à ce qu’il raconte. Je lui dis « quoi ?» en haussant les sourcils, et ça le fait rire, il rigole en même temps qu’il boit, s’étouffe, crache, renifle en grimaçant, se penche sur un côté pour cracher encore sur le sable, et se retourne vers moi en s’essuyant la bouche du dos de la main. 

« Ça rend sourd, tu sais. Je disais : Et si tu étais une couleur ? »

Sam commence toujours les Portraits Chinois par la couleur, et ça me fait sourire, même si c’est la dernière fois qu’on y joue. Juste mon frère et moi, assis côte à côte sur une plage désertée, en maillot de bain et la peau encore humide, avec une bouteille d’alcool bon marché et un jeu de questions débile, pour regarder notre dernier coucher de soleil, le monde s’éteindre et disparaître. La Fin du Monde. 

« Bleu. Comme le ciel ».

Quand j’étais petit, je trouvais les crépuscules spectaculaires. Le ciel semblait devenir de plus en plus bleu à mesure que le soleil descendait vers l’horizon. Du bleu azur au bleu nuit. Une noirceur qui surgissait de derrière les collines et qui avançait vers nous, s’élevait jusqu’à engloutir toute trace de lumière.

« Bleu comme les yeux de la première fille que j’ai embrassé, dans la cours de l’école. »

Sam pointe un long doigt menaçant vers moi : « Fais gaffe ». Caroline a été son premier amour avant d’être le mien. Je rigole. Sam rigole aussi, de ce drôle de rire saccadé qu’il a, et me tend la bouteille. Je bois une longue gorgée, et puis je regarde l’horizon. J’entends Sam qui renifle et qui se racle la gorge.

« Je serai du rouge. Comme le rouge des roses ». Je fronce les sourcils, hausse les épaules, et puis je vois une autre gorgée. Chochotte.

« Rouge comme les lèvres de Jess. Elle ne mettait pas de rouge à lèvres, c’est dommage. Elle avait une jolie bouche, mais elle trouvait que ça collait ».

Je lui tends la bouteille. Il boit, se lèche les lèvres, et sa bouche me fait penser à celle de maman. Maman et les traces de rouge qu’elle laissait sur mes joues quand elle m’embrassait. Rouge sang.

Il boit encore et ses mains tremblent, mais juste un peu, et quand il me tend la bouteille, il s’est ressaisi.

« Les coups de feu. Les coups de feu sont rouges».

Je me souviens que pour moi, les coups de feu sont argentés, comme des flashs de photographe, mais c’est peut-être parce qu’au dernier moment, je ferme toujours les yeux. Je regarde le Colt posé entre ses jambes croisées et je ne dis rien. Il nous reste deux balles. Une chacun, c’est parfait.

Je bois à mon tour, et avant même que j’ai pu me préparer, Sam attrape le Colt, fait tourner le barillet, donne un petit coup de poignet comme dans les westerns pour refermer l’arme, la place contre sa tempe, et appuie sur la détente.

« MAIS PUT- … »

Je lâche la bouteille et me jette sur le côté en braillant, la tête dans les mains. Pur reflexe.

Clic.

Comme ça, exactement. Clic.

La gorgée de bourbon me descend par le mauvais tuyau à cause du bond que j’ai fait- clic!!- et c’est comme du feu liquide dans ma gorge et mon nez. Je tousse, je crache, la tête dans le sable, le visage couvert de larmes et de morve, et l’univers entier a un gout de bourbon et de sel. Les battements de mon cœur sont énormes, tonitruants, il y a le vacarme des vagues, la lumière aveuglante du soleil, et mon souffle comme un tisonnier chauffé à blanc dans mes poumons. Quand je me tourne à nouveau vers Sam, il est immobile, les yeux fermés et le Colt toujours appuyé sur sa tempe. Une brise légère agite ses cheveux châtains. J’effleure son épaule, son poignet, sa main crispée sur l’arme, comme soudée. Je renifle et m’essuie le nez. Je dis : « Sammy». Il ne bouge pas. Je le secoue un peu, tout doucement. Il prend une grande respiration chevrotante, ouvre les yeux, se tourne vers moi et me fixe. Il est blanc comme un lavabo, et son sourire mort me fiche la frousse.

« Dean, je crois que je me suis pissé dessus ». Il me laisse lui prendre l’arme, ramène ses genoux osseux contre sa poitrine et se prend la tête dans les mains, en respirant fort. Je glisse le revolver dans une de mes boots, passe mon bras autour de ses épaules rougies par le soleil et serre mon frère contre moi, parce qu’il tremble et que ses muscles sont aussi durs et crispés que les racines d’un vieil arbre. Au bout d’un moment, il se détend un peu et je sens ses épaules qui se relâchent. Il se lève, grimace à cause de son maillot de bain humide, l’enlève, et trottine jusqu’à la mer pour se rincer. Moi, je le regarde, parce que sa peau laiteuse et les reflets dorés du soleil couchant sur le duvet de sa nuque me font penser à Maman, une fois de plus.

Il fait un peu plus frais, maintenant que le soleil descend pour de bon. Je me lève à mon tour et me rhabille, secouant mes vêtements pour en enlever le sable. Sam sort de l’eau en s’ébrouant comme un gros chien, et vient me rejoindre en ramassant au passage la bouteille échouée un peu plus loin. Elle est presque vide, et quand il renverse la tête en arrière pour laper les dernières gorgées d’alcool, la lumière rasante du soleil fait briller les gouttes d’eau sur sa peau et modèle délicatement la chair de poule qui hérisse ses bras. Il balance la bouteille vide et se tourne vers moi. 

« Ben quoi ?? »

« Rien. Taré ». Il grimace et se penche pour attraper son jean, me jette une poignée de sable au passage, et se rhabille.

« Crétin. C’est ton tour, Dean. Pose-moi une question.»

Ok. Je me racle la gorge. Je regarde la mer, je regarde le soleil couchant et mon petit frère debout devant moi, avec son jean déchiré et sa chemise ouverte, auréolé de lumière rouge. Je pense au soleil qui va se coucher pour ne plus jamais se relever, je pense à Maman, à Papa et à Jess. Helen et Jo. Ash, Bobby. Gabriel.

Cas.

Je dis : « Est-ce que tu as peur? ». Sam se fige et ouvre grand les yeux. C’est un peu vache de ma part, de ne pas respecter les règles du jeu, de ne pas faire ça pour lui une dernière fois. Mais le soleil est en train de disparaître pour de bon, et je ne suis plus d’humeur à jouer. « Parce que moi, je suis mort de trouille ». Les yeux de Sam s’écarquillent encore plus. « T’es pas terrifié, Sammy, de ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du soleil ? » Je me penche, attrape le Colt par la crosse, et le pose contre ma tempe. Sam a les yeux pleins de larmes, et derrière lui, le soleil n’est plus qu’une ligne incandescente entre la mer et le ciel. 

J’appuie sur la détente.

 

Fin.


End file.
